Peace of Mine
by Lizzan
Summary: Something happens to Relena.
1. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Part 1

Heero sat there in a dark must room. He was looking out the window, watching the snow fall. It had been ten years since Endless Waltz. 

There was a knock at the door and it opened with a squeaky sound. He remained still watching the snow fall. 

"Heero" Relena said.

"I brought you your dinner. I'll just leave it here." She left it at the small table and left.

He had been living with Relena at her summer cottage for four years now. She would take a month off every so often to be with him. They had become lovers on and off, but only when he wanted. For he still felt guilty about the war and all its misery. 

He always stayed in his room, luckily Relena hired an old maid who was there every day to serve Heero.

------------------------------------------

Relena sat at the kitchen table. She was sipping her coffee. She had already gotten use to Heero's moods, but still she worried. 

Suddenly, she heard a helicopter and she saw it land in her front yard. She went outside and there stood Duo Maxwell with Chang Wufei. But they looked worried and their faces were smudged with dirt. Their nicely comb hair was a disaster.

"What happened?" She asked

"We have to get you and Heero away from here. They know you're here." Duo said

"Who?" Relena asked

"The Pryo Organization." Wufei answered.

-----------------------------------------

Within 15 min. Heero was already in the chopper still starring at a window. They were getting ready to lift off when Relena said.

"Wait, I must go find Lisa. She's still inside." And Relena left, heading towards the cottage. 

Duo and Wufei just looked at each other.

--------------------------------------------

Inside, Relena found Lisa, her maid, in the basement. 

"Lisa, come on. We have to leave." Relena said

"Alright Miss Relena." Lisa said

They started to leave, when Lisa was shot in the head. There was no sound due to the silencer. But Relena felt the blood splattered on her. Dirtying her face and clothes. Relena turned around to see her dead maid on the floor. Blood spilling everywhere.

"Miss Peacecraft" a voice said

Relena turned around and saw a shadow figure. He stepped up to her. Relena backed back into the room. In the shadow's she noticed something shimmering in his hands. He was now right in front of her. She could see his face now. She would never forget that face ever. He smiled. Relena stood tall and closed her eyes and then she felt something like a needle in her. She opened her eyes and saw that he was injecting her with something. She felt the pain spreading in her body. She fell to the ground. So much pain. She started seeing stars. 

__

Heero. Relena thought.

"What did you do to me?" She spatted.

"I gave you peace." He answered.

And then Relena closed her eyes. Tears staining her face. And then she forgot and gave in to the darkness.

To be continue


	2. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Peace of Mine 

Part 2

Wufei looked around in the cottage for Relena. Relena never came back, she had been gone for ten minutes.

"Damn woman. We don't have much time." Wufei muttered.

He entered the basement and that's when he smelled the blood. He saw a dead middle age woman on the floor. Her blood staining the room and its walls. He saw Relena laying on the floor.

"Woman?" Wufei called out.

She was covered in blood, but it wasn't her's.

__

She's still alive. Wufei thought.

He lifted her up and carried her to the helicopter.

"What happened?" Asked Duo and he arrived to the helicopter. 

"They're here." Wufei answered. 

"Relena?" Heero whispered.

Duo and Wufei turned to look at Heero starring at Relena.

"She's alive, but first lets get out of here." Wufei said.

And so they left.

---------------------------------------------------

The Sank Kingdom

"How is she?" Zechs asked Sally Po.

"She's still unconcious, but they injected something into her. It is some unknown drug, but she's physically healthy, but who knows what the drug does to her mentally." Sally Po said.

They both turned to look at Relena sleeping on her bed peacefully.

----------------------------------------------------

The next morning at the Sank Kingdom

"Millardo, you better come out into the garden." Noin told Zechs.

Millardo followed Noin to the garden. There they saw Relena watering her rose bushes.

"She's awake." Millardo said.

"Go talk to her." Noin said with a worried look.

He walked to Relena and stood behind her.

__

She looks fine to me. Millardo thought.

"Relena?" 

Relena turned around, she looked happy but her eyes seemed so lost.

"How do you feel Relena?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She said and continued to water the same rose bush.

"You should come inside, Sally should check on you." Millardo said.

She started humming.

"Relena?" he said 

"Yes?" she said while not looking at him.

"Please come inside."

Suddenly a butterfly passed them. Relena stopped watering her roses and started chasing the butterfly.

"Relena?" Millardo said while he watched his little sister chase the butterfly.

Millardo then felt Noin behind him.

"She's been like that since she woke up." Noin said.

"I don't understand." He said.

"She doesn't know what happened. When I asked her about it she merely smiled and giggled." Noin said.

Millardo and Noin went back inside the building and saw Heero standing there.

"How is she?" Heero asked.

Suddenly, Relena ran inside the house laughing, but stopped when she saw Heero.

"Hello" she said

"Relena" Heero said

But Relena wasn't looking at him, but at the window behind him. She walked towards it and took the flower that was in a vase near the window. She stared at it and smiled even more. She then put it in her hair and ran upstairs, giggling all the way up. Heero stared at the stairs, shocked with disbelief.

-----------------------------------------------

Later that day

Sally entered Millardo's office. Millardo and Noin awaited her there, for Relena's medical results.

"Well?" Millardo asked.

Sally sat down and looked at him straight in the eye.

"The drug has caused Relena to be mentally unstable. She refuses to accept pain or sadness. In her state of mind, she is happy and in peace. When I examined her with critical problems, she ignored them and began to hum. I'm not even sure if she even knows who I am. She doesn't remember the war, her adoptive parents, her political position or even Heero Yuy. She refuses to remember misery." Sally said.

"Is it permanent?" Millardo asked.

"The drug is unknown to me, so I do not know." Sally Po said.

------------------------------------------

Heero had heard everything.

"Relena." 

He was in her room, watching her peacefully sleeping.

"What did they do to you?" He whispered to himself.

He gently began to stroke her cheek and then he began to cry.

To be continue…… 


	3. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Peace of Mine

Part 3

Two weeks have gone by.

Heero stood in Lady Une's office. 

"Heero, we have gotten information in the whereabouts of the Pryo Organization." She said.

Heero's jaw tightened.

"You are to go to Colony L5 and investigate. Duo is to accompany you. Wufei is already there waiting you're arrival. It could be a false alarm, but we need to make sure." Lady Une said.

"Mission Accepted." He said coldly.

"You leave tomorrow morning." She said.

---------------------------------------

The next morning

Duo sat there in the back porch watching Heero outside in the garden. He saw Relena watering her flowers as always.

__

Poor Heero. Duo thought.

They were to leave in one hour and Heero was to say good-bye to Relena.

--------------------------

Heero stood behind Relena.

"Relena?" 

Relena turned around and gave Heero a huge smile.

"I'm leaving today. I'm going to Colony L5, to investigate the men who did this to you." Heero said.

Relena kept on smiling.

"I don't know how long it will take, but I promise I'll find them and kill them." 

Relena kept on smiling. Heero hugged her and whispered into her ear.

"For years you took care of me, now I'll be the one taking care of you. I still……..love you, Relena." 

Heero let go of her and looked into her lost eyes.

"Farewell." He said

"Good-bye Heero." She said.

He looked at her.

__

She knows who I am. He thought.

She turned around and continued to water her flowers and began humming.

"Relena" Heero whispered. 

He then left her in the garden. He passed Duo in the back porch.

"Let's go." He told Duo.

Duo responded and began to walk away when he turned to see Relena waving happily at them. That's when he noticed the tears flowing down her face. He waved back and left, trying to catch up to Heero.

__

Who knows how long this investigation will take. Duo thought.

-------------------------------------------

Two years later. At the Sank Kingdom

Millardo stood starring at the vidphone. 

"Are you sure about this Quatre?" Millardo yelled at the vidphone.

"Yes, I received an e-mail from Heero a few minutes ago. The Pryo Organization knows about the investigation and they are heading that way right now." Quatre said while breathing hard.

"Mr. Millardo, you have to evacuate now. You…………" Quatre was cut off by Millardo, for he threw the vidphone across the room breaking it into pieces.

Millardo turned to look outside his large window. From far away he could see mobile suits heading his direction. 

"It's too late now." He whispered to himself.

He turned to his desk and opened the first drawer, revealing a red button. He pushed it and an alarm went off throughout the kingdom.

"We at least have to try to save some people. We just have too." Millardo said to himself.

At that moment Noin entered the room.

"Millardo, what's going on?" she asked.

"It's over." Millardo answered.

That's when Noin noticed the mobile suits entering the kingdom. She understood now. It was too late to save the kingdom. And she knew Millardo would die with the palace this time. And she would follow Millardo to the ends of the Earth. 

Suddenly a mobile suit shadowed the room. It was there watching them Millardo held Noin protectively. 

__

Relena, I'm sorry. Please survive this. Please. Millardo thought.

Then the mobile suit blasted their room, destorying half the building along with them. They didn't yell, there was no time. They were gone. 

The Sank Kingdom sanked again.

-------------------------------------

At the otherside of the building. Below the surface.

The servants had gathered in a sheltered room below ground. 

Pagan stood next to the door. He watched the servants cry and pray. Then he went to sit next to Relena, who had brought some of her flowers with her. She started to give a flower to each of the people in the room. Her smile calmed them.

Pagan knew the kingdom was being burned down. Soon they would be found and they would be killed. 

Suddenly, there was banging at the door.

"They're here!" A young girl screamed.

Then the door was broken down and the enemy came and started shooting inside the room. Cries and screams were heard throughout the room, until no sound was made. Silence covered the room. Blood smearing the walls and its floor. 

Soon the enemy left. Satisfied with their brutal killing spree.

Pagan opened his eyes and saw the bloody mess. He tried to move, but discovered he had been shot many times. He noticed that his breathing became rather difficult. He was dying.

He looked across the room again and saw Relena lying on the floor. She was covered in blood.

"Miss Relena?" Pagan muttered through the blood in his mouth.

Then he saw her body move. She stood up.

__

She's alive. He thought.

Relena noticed Pagan on the floor and ran to his side. Pagan now understood why she was unhurt. The servants had gave their lives sheltering Relena from the bullets. 

Relena took Pagan in her arms. She was still smiling, but tears were streaming down her bloody stain face. Pagan smiled at her and the last thing he remembered was seeing Relena smiled at him with such sadness.

To be continue


	4. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Peace of Mine 

Part 4

The next day

Heero and Duo stood at what was left of the Sank Kingdom. It was completely destroyed. Millardo's and Noin's bodies were found completely burned. They feared that Relena had found the same fate.

They found a door heading underground. Heero, Duo and two paramedics, entered the door. It was completely dark and the only light they had was the ones reflecting from their hard hats.

__

They knew all along and let us believe that we had them. They fooled us. If only we never destroyed are Gundams. The Sank Kingdom is destroyed. Zechs and Noin are dead and Relena could be……. Heero couldn't finish his thought.

Finally they found a door that was torn apart. All four could smell the blood in the air. There was so much, they could tell just by smelling it.

When they entered the room all four gasped. This was not what they expected to see. There were bodies scattered about the room. They were not burn victims, they had been shot randomly. 

Suddenly they noticed movement in the back dark corner. Heero turned his head in that direction. He saw a blond figure cradling something in its arms. Heero neared the figure. The figure began to whimper. As he neared he saw that it was a blond female holding a body in her arms. Then he noticed the horrific site in front of him. This vision he would never ever forget as long as he lived.

"Relena?" He whispered.

The figure turned around and Heero's fear grew ever more. There sat Relena cover in blood, whimpering in the dark corner cradling Pagan's dead body. Heero stared at the site and he felt his heart beat faster. She was still smiling, but her eyes looked so sad. He ran to her and held her tightly. He could hear her humming.

__

Relena, I'm so sorry. I should have been here sooner. I'm so sorry. Heero thought.

__

I swear once again that they will die for this. They will all die. 

Only five survivors were found and 438 were dead. 

----------------------------------------- 

Two months later on Colony L3

Trowa and Catherine had just finished their performance. Catherine went to her trailer and Trowa to his.

When he entered his trailer, he found Heero and Relena waiting for him.

"I need you to hide Relena for a few weeks." Heero coldly told Trowa.

Trowa looked at Relena. She was smiling happily at him. He knew of the fall of the Sank Kingdom. The deaths of Zechs, Noin, and even Relena's personal butler. For the whole world had mourned their deaths. And he knew about Relena's condition and that she was in danger.

"Until I can find a better secure place for her." Heero continued.

"Fine." Trowa said.

"She has to stay here with you, she needs to be watch 24/7." Heero said.

"Very well." Trowa agreed.

Heero turned to Relena. She was smiling at him.

"Trowa is going to take care of you for awhile. Stay with him until I come back for you." Heero then hugged Relena and left the trailer. 

Trowa and Relena were left alone. She smiled at him and he found himself smiling back at her.

To be continue 


	5. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Peace of Mine 

Part 5

Six weeks have gone by. 

Trowa had just finished talking to Heero on the vidphone.

"A couple more weeks." Trowa said while remembering Heero's words.

Trowa walked back to his trailer. There was Relena. She was cooking steam rice with chicken strips.

"Trowa!" Relena said while jumping on him.

"Alright Relena. You can get off now." Trowa said.

Relena got off and continued to cook.

"I just finished talking to Heero." He said. "It will be a few more weeks."

Relena suddenly stopped cooking and she began to hum. 

Trowa just watched her.

__

She understands, but when it gets to her she hums. Heero should be the one taking care of her, not me. Trowa thought.

Then the door swung opened and Catherine stood there in her circus uniform.

"There you are! I have been looking for you. Come on, we have a show in four minutes." 

And with that she dragged Trowa away. Relena merely looked at them leaving. She smiled, but the sadness returned to her eyes.

---------------------------------------

The weeks passed on and Trowa found himself better understanding Relena. He knew when she was happy, sad or angry. He knew that she understood everything. Trowa began to care for Relena even more. He wanted to protect her from any harm possible. She seemed too pure and innocent to him. Heero bearly communicated with him. Trowa and Relena had been living together for four months now. 

-------------------------------------------

Relena had just finished taking her quick morning shower and was drying it. Trowa watched as Relena dried her hair with a towel. His face remained emotionless, but his eyes were filled with longing and care. 

To him, Relena seemed to be getting better everyday. At times it seemed they could have a normal conversations. 

Suddenly the door opened and Catherine entered.

"Trowa! We have a show in 6 minutes. Hurry up!" Catherine yelled.

Trowa stood up and left Relena in their trailer home. 

-----------------------------------------------

Trowa felt uneasy during his and Catherine's performance. Yes the crowd was cheering and clapping their hands as always. Yet, Trowa felt like their was something wrong. He watched the crowd intensely. But he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

__

Relena He thought.

-------------------------------------------------

Relena finished dressing, she wanted to look nice for Trowa. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Trowa!" Relena yelled.

But it wasn't Trowa, it was HIM. The man who she would never forget his face. Tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"Hello my dear. I finally found you." He said.

Relena ran past the man only to find another man waiting for her outside. The man she feared the most, stood behind her. She turned to look at him. She saw that he was holding a needle, just like before. She tried to run, but they took a hold of her. It was no use.

Suddenly there was an explosion 95 feet behind them and then Trowa's trailer exploded. 

She looked at the man again. His smile broke her.

"The drug has been fading away, this new batch will once again lead you into peace." He said.

"Trowa." Relena found herself saying.

--------------------------------------------------

Trowa and Catherine were done with their performance when there was an explosion followed by another.

People were screaming and crying. Panic arose the crowd.

Trowa turned to Catherine.

"Go to your trailer and wait for me there." Trowa said.

Then he took off in the direction of the explosions. He heard Catherine yell his name, but ignored it. Relena was in trouble.

As he got closer he saw a man holding Relena down on the floor and another holding a needle in his hand, getting ready to inject Relena. Trowa took his gun out and shot the man holding the needle in the hand. 

Then he shot the man holding Relena in the shoulder. He heard them cuss. 

As he neared Relena, he heard a trigger being pull behind him, but it was already too late. He was shot in the back and he fell to the ground. 

He looked up at Relena. She was calling out his name. She was no longer smiling, then another shot was heard and he saw Relena spit blood and fall back. Blood began to stream down her shoulder. 

"Relena?" Trowa whispered.

She was down. Her eyes were closed and he felt his eyes began to get heavy. He refused to die without touching Relena one last time. 

While he struggled to near Relena's body, he heard gunfire around him. He saw and heard feet scattering around them. He felt the heat of the fires created by the explosions around him.

Finally he neared Relena, but feet blocked his path. He managed to stretched his arm and his hand was finally able to touch Relena's face. Then darkness claimed him.

To be continue


	6. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Peace of Mine 

Part 6

Colony L4: Winner Mansion

Quatre sipped his tea, he saw Wufei sitting patiently as they waited for Sally Po in Quatre's office.

Finally Sally arrived and Quatre stood up while Wufei remained seated.

"How are they?" Quatre asked.

"They're both fine and luckily they were both not seriously hurt. They should be up and about in two days." Sally said.

Quatre sighed and caught Wufei sighing as well.

Suddenly, they heard the door open slowly to reveal Trowa bearly standing there. His bandages staining with his blood.

"Trowa? You're not suppose to be up. Let's take you back to bed." Quatre said.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Trowa asked above a whisper.

"She's fine. She just needs to rest. Just like you do." Sally said.

"What about Catherine?" Trowa asked.

"She's fine too. She knows you're here, so don't worry." Quatre told him.

Sally and Quatre helped Trowa back to his bed.

----------------------------------------------

The next day

Duo and Hilde arrived to visit Trowa and Relena.

Hilde spent the whole afternoon with Relena, while Trowa, Duo and Quatre talked about the past.

"So, when's Heero comin?" Duo asked.

"He said as soon as he can. Apparently, he's still working on that investigation. You should know Duo, you were on that mission as well." Quatre said.

"Well, he never told me if he was coming or not, so that's why I'm asking you two. Geez, I was just asking." Duo said.

"He should be here." Trowa said.

"Yes he should." Quatre agreed.

"Are you serious? After the way Wufei and I found you struggling to get to Relena. I doubt you want Heero here with her." Duo said.

Trowa remained silent while Quatre threw Duo a hard cold stare. 

"Well, I gotta be going now. See you later." Duo said and bolted out of the mansion along with Hilde waving good-bye at Relena.

------------------------------------------

That evening

Relena, Trowa and Quatre sat down for dinner.

"Miss Relena, how do you feel?" Quatre asked, wanting to make a conversation.

"Better." Relena said without a smile. Trowa noticed this and made a mental note.

After dinner Relena went upstairs to her temporary room. And Quatre stayed in his office.

Trowa decided to talk to Relena privately.

Trowa knocked at her door.

"Who is it?" Relena asked through the door.

"Trowa." 

She opened the door and let him in.

"How are you?" Trowa asked.

"Better." Relena said. "Is Heero coming?"

"When he has time." Trowa said.

Relena smiled. "Yes, of course, when he has time."

Trowa noticed the medicine and needles at her side drawer. Relena saw his eyes stare at the medicine and answered his question. 

"It's my medication. I get seizures due to the weakening of the drug HE gave me."

"What will you do when Heero comes?" Trowa asked suddenly.

"It depends on him." She said.

Then she kissed Trowa on the cheek and said with a smile.

"Goodnight and thank you." 

Trowa left her room, smiling.

----------------------------------------------

Four days later at the Winner Mansion

One of Quatre's servants opened the door to reveal Heero Yuy standing there.

Heero didn't even bother to say hello, he walked straight upstairs and headed towards Relena's room. He didn't knock, he just opened the door to find Relena standing there, smiling. For she had seen him coming towards the mansion from the window.

He walked up to her and took her into his arms. Their hug lasting for what it seemed forever.

"Relena" He whispered into her ear.

"Heero."

"Relena, I'll make sure I get them for doing this to you. I don't care how long this takes. I will get them." Heero said.

Relena was beginning to loose her smile. 

"I can't stand watching you this way. It's like you're an empty shell………….." Heero didn't continue for at that moment Relena pushed him away, she smiled at him and left Heero alone in the room.

----------------------------------------------

Later that day

Quatre was serving Heero tea. Trowa was no longer at the mansion.

"Where's Trowa?" Heero asked Quatre.

"He left soon after you arrived." 

"What did Sally say about Relena's condition?" Heero asked.

"She gets seizures once in awhile due to the drug still fading away and Relena says she feels much better now." 

"Feels better now?" Heero asked.

"Well, of course. She's mentally stable now." 

Heero stood up.

"Heero didn't you already go see Relena? Quatre asked.

Heero bolted upstairs to Relena's room, only to find it empty, then he ran to Trowa's room and found the same results. Heero's fist clenched.

Quatre stood behind Heero.

"They're gone."

"Who's gone?" Quatre asked.

"Relena and Trowa." 

Quatre became quiet.

They both knew Trowa would be difficult to find. 

Heero looked at the window like he did those years he had lived with Relena in her cottage.

__

Relena, why? Why did you leave? Heero thought.

To be continue 


	7. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Warning: This fanfic contains lime or lemon, which ever way you want to see it.

****

Peace of Mine 

Part 7

Months later, somewhere on Earth

Relena was lying on the bed. She was having another seizure. Trowas was injecting her medication. It was the last one left. He would have to steal some from a hospital or a clinic before they left again.

Finally she stopped. 

"Trowa?" she said.

"Right here." 

"Where are we?" she asked

"In a motel."

"Which one?" 

"I don't know, somewhere in New Mexico."

Relena smiled and she began to fall alseep. Trowa covered her in blankets and left the room they have been sharing for three days so far.

----------------------------------------

Later that night

Trowa arrived carrying a brown paper bag. Relena turned on the lights as he closed the door behind him.

"Where did you go?" Relena asked

"Clinic."

"What for?" 

"For more medicine." Trowa said 

Relena walked towards the bag and looked inside. He had stolen a whole bagful of needles along with the right prescription. 

"Did you steal them?" She asked

"Yes."

"But…" she started to say.

"We ran out and you needed them." He said.

Relena didn't know what to say, but instead hugged him.

Trowa felt that this was the time to show Relena his feelings for her, he knew that she still loved Heero, but he had to take a chance. He had to or he would never forgive himself for not trying.

He held her face with his hand and lifted it up and their lips met. The kiss was simple and sweet. And then something strange occurred, she kissed him back. His eyes became wide with surprise.

"Trowa." She said.

He kissed her again, not wanting to hear what she said next. She let Trowa kiss her. Then his hands began to move downward to her chest. His hands reached under her blouse and they caressed her breast with such ease and longing.

Relena then began to kiss Trowa passionately. She reached for his button on his pants and worked on it. Their breathing became harder.

"Please, Trowa. Take me." Relena whispered into his ear while nibbling it.

"Relena."

He then led her to one of the twin beds in the motel room. He gently set her down and began licking her nipples.

She knew it wasn't the same. She loved Heero, but he wasn't there when she needed him the most. But Trowa was here and she wanted this, she needed to forget Heero.

"Trowa." She whispered again.

Then their lovemaking truly began. They became one and forgot all their worries. 

When Trowa was finished he collapsed on Relena. He put his head on her chest. He was listening to her heartbeat. Relena stroke Trowa's hair. Their sweat still mingling together.

"Relena, I love you." Trowa whispered. 

Relena closed her eyes and began to hum.

Trowa closed his eyes and he felt tears building in his eyes. He knew that she didn't love him, he knew, yet he still let he's lust and passion take control. He knew.

-----------------------------------

The next day

Trowa and Relena were packing their stuff and getting ready to leave. 

As they put their stuff in Trowa's XLT 4 X 4, at the registration office.

A figure was pointing a gun to the receptionist and the other hand held a picture of Relena. 

"She should be in 9." The receptionist said while peeing in his pants.

The figure walked to the motel room and opened it with one kick.

They were gone, but he could here a trunk driving away. Quickly he got in his car and traced the trunk.

-------------------------------------

Trowa and Relena remained silent since waking up in the same bed. It was as if it never happened.

Trowa soon noticed in the distance in the rear view mirror, a car following them.

"What's wrong?" Relena asked.

"Someone's following us." 

Relena remained quiet again. Trowa began to drive faster.

--------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later

"I can't believe he's still following us!" Relena said.

"He's good." Trowa said.

Relena gasped. She knew what he meant. There was a big chance that whoever was following them could be Heero.

Suddenly Relena began to feel her seizure starting.

Trowa looked at Relena.

"Relena?"

-------------------------------------

The figure noticed that the truck had slowed down and then abruptly stop. 

When he neared the truck, he took his cell phone out and called in for a helicopter for a pick-up.

He got off and neared the trunk, holding his gun out. He saw Trowa bending down over Relena, injecting her with medication. The figure stood watching.

"She'll wake up soon." Trowa said.

The figure remained silent never moving his gun from Trowa.

"The clinic robbery. That's how you found us, huh?" Trowa asked.

The helicopter could be seen in the distance.

"Yes." The figure answered.

"Interesting." Trowa said to himself.

The helicopter arrived.

To be continue

Thanks for all the reviews. I must warn you all, I tend to write angst. If you read my other fanfics you will see that. Except "To be Happy" that was for a friend, who begged me to write something with a happy ending. I love making characters suffer. I'm the one who writes "I love angst!" in some reviews. ::Waves at authors:: you know who you are. Once again, thank you. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Peace of Mine

Part 8

Relena woke up in a room with medical equipment surrounding her. 

She felt a presence watching her. She turned to look at Heero intensely watching her. Their eyes locked and she then all the guilt of what she had done Trowa fell upon her. She turned away from his eyes.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"Leave." She whispered softly.

"I can't do that." He said.

"Yes, you can!" she yelled

"Relena."

"Go away!" she said and grabbed the nearest object she could find, and threw a vase still with flowers in it, at him.

"Leave!" she yelled again

Heero backed away. To him, Relena seemed different. He didn't understand anything at all.

He left the room.

Relena was breathing hard. She stood up and grabbed another flower vase and threw it at a mirror across the room. She continue doing this until she made sure the room was unrecognizable. Tears were streaming down her face.

__

You're really crazy now. Relena's inner voice said.

__

Shut up. She thought.

__

You're mad.

__

Quiet. She thought

__

Insane. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Relena screamed.

Suddenly Heero, Sally and Wufei came running inside the room and were shocked to what they found.

Relena saw them watching her.

"Get out!" She screamed at them. "Don't look at me!" 

Sally took a needle out of her medicine bag and began to near Relena. Relena saw the needle and screamed again.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Get away! Not again! Trowa!" Relena panted.

"Hold her down!" Sally told them.

As they held her down she looked into Heero's eyes.

__

He doesn't love you anymore. The voice said

__

No!

__

He can't stand looking at you. Remember he said that? The inner voice continued.

__

Shut up!

__

Look at you. You are insane! 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Relena screamed again.

Then just as it had started, everything quieted down. 

"This should keep her alseep for the rest of the day." Sally said.

"What happened?" Wufei asked.

"I don't know." Sally said.

They laid Relena on her bed.

Heero then stormed out of the room and headed towards the building's basement.

When he reached the basement he entered it to reveal a hall in it. He walked the down hall until he reached room 006. He unlocked it and entered the room. 

Trowa sat there in the dark cold room. He was looking at the floor. 

"What happened to her?" Heero asked coldy with anger flaring in his voice.

Silence

"She's just destoryed a room." Heero continued.

Silence

"Was she like this before?" Heero said as he raised his voice.

Silence

"Why did she leave?" Heero finally asked what he truly wanted to know.

"It's your fault." Trowa said, while looking at the floor.

"What?" Heero asked and his eyes opened wide.

"All that Relena wanted was for you to be with her. She didn't want you to leave. She needed you so much and you left her alone. All those years that she took care of you, she wanted the same thing. And when you did return, you told her that you were leaving again. She understood everything, Heero." Trowa spatted.

Heero began to breathe harder.

"And the worse thing was when you told her you couldn't stand looking at her. She didn't care about those other men. She just wanted you to be at her side. But you ignored her. Refusing to fully knowledge what happened to her." Trowa finished.

Heero remained silent. His breathing taking over him. He left the room. Not wanting to hear Trowa coninue.

He wanted to get out. He needed fresh air.

He reached the roof of the building. He began to take heavy breaths. He noticed that he was shaking.

__

Relena. He thought.

He fell to knees. He couldn't control himself anymore. The tears came once again like that time before. He began to sob. 

__

Relena, I'm sorry.

To be continue.

Thanks again for all the reviews. I can't believe people actually like my fanfics. You guys bring tears to my eyes. Thank you.


	9. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing

****

Peace of Mine 

Part 9

Relena sat at her chair. She stared at the large window in which the sunlight gloated through it. 

She knew days had passed and friends visited her. But she didn't care anymore. Her guilt was eating her. She knew Heero visited her a couple of times, but ignored him. He would come and say beautiful words into her ears and then he would apologize, but it was too late. She had crossed the line of sanity.

She turned to look at a picture frame on her rebuilt wardrobe. There in the picture she saw everyone she ever cared for during the war. She saw Millardo and Noin smiling at the cameraman. She felt the tears begin to spur. She threw the picture across the room.

__

Breaking stuff again? The voice asked.

__

Yes

They're gone. It said.

__

Yes

I miss them. It said.

__

Yes

What's happening to me?

I don't know.

Am I crazy?

Yes

There was a knock at that door. She turned to see Trowa standing there looking at her with sad filled eyes.

"Trowa?" Relena said.

"Hello Relena." He said in return

He walked up to her and gave her a hug. It had been so long since he had given her a hug. So long. 

"I missed you." He said.

"Is he watching?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

__

He's always watching. The voice said.

__

Yes

Trowa noticed the broken picture frame from acrossed the room.

"You miss them." He said not asked

"Yes." She answered.

"I'll take care of you." He suddenly said.

__

No

"Relena" he said while she began to walk away.

__

He doesn't love me. The voice whispered.

Yes

He pities me. It said again.

"Go away." She said raising her voice.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Leave" 

He moved in closer to her.

"Don't!" She yelled 

__

I'm insane

Yes I am

Insanity

Yes

"Get away from me!" She screamed.

Relena began to cry and throw objects at him.

"Leave me alone!"

"I won't leave you." He said softly.

Relena fell to her knees.

"Why?" she asked.

Trowa kneeled down with her and took her in his arms and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Because I'm in love with you." He gently whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"Why should you be?" he asked.

__

Because I'm really crazy.

"I'm not well." She said, her crying calming down.

"I don't care. I'll always be with you no matter what." He said. Still rocking her back and forth.

"Trowa" 

And she let him rocked her.

__

Heero

-----------------------------------------------

A room closed by with TV monitors

Heero watched as Trowa gently rocked Relena back and forth. His fists clenched as the sight of it.

Trowa had confessed his feelings for Relena. He had been there for her when he wasn't there. And he was the one that pushed Trowa into protecting Relena for him. What a fool he was. 

He knew Relena was going through mental problems. He couldn't stand watching the woman he love go insane. Whatever was causing her breakdowns nobody knew and so they had concluded that there was no cure. Relena was suffering and he needed to be there. He would now do anything in his power to win Relena's trust and hope back. She needed to know that he would from now on be there for her. 

"Relena." He whispered to himself.

----------------------------------------

Elsewhere on an unknown hidden base

A man stood watching the stars from the colony that he called as his home. His only home left. 

Suddenly a man came in the room. His uniform displaying a fire symbol on his suit.

"Sir, we found the location of Relena Peacecraft." A man in the uniform said.

"Very well." The man responded. The man that only Relena would recognized as the devil himself. The soldier left him alone in his room.

All his years of planning and perfecting his drug were at its point. 

He hated the Gundam Pilots. They had destroyed everything he ever loved and cherished. They were responsible for killing them. His wife and his son. Both dead because the Gundam Pilots had attack the base on the moon where some soldier's families' lived at. He was away, fighting the war against Oz. That's when the Gundam Pilots escaped from their cursed cages and attack the base along with Romerfellow. Since then he had vowed to destroy and kill the Gundam Pilots. Starting with their precious princess. The one that all the Gundam Pilots cared for and respected. The one they would die and kill for. Relena Peacecraft.

He specially made that drug just for her. There was no cure and there never would be. She would suffer for the rest of her life. Only one shot and it was forever. She would suffer in peace first. And then when the drug seemed to be fading away, it would destroy her and she would lose all hope, causing her to fully become insane over her grief.

The man smiled at his plan. It was almost time for the final blowout. They would all come to fear him. They would all suffer just like his family did. They would know the feeling of losing someone so special and important just like he felt and still felt. 

He took a small wallet size picture out of his wallet. There he looked at his wife and 7 year old son. They were smiling. There eyes gleamed with joy with not a worry in the world. He felt the tears starting to spurt from his eyes. He looked out into space and clenched his fists until blood came trilling down and hitting the floor. Then he gave up and began to sob like he did when he found their bodies mangled together clutching for what it seem their last breath of life. 

__

They will suffer, just like I am.

To be continue.


	10. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Peace of Mine 

Part 10

Lady Une stood at her desk watching the snow fall out of her window. In her hand she held the files that would shake the Gundam Pilot's world. She stare at the city below. How she wished Treize were still alive to see the world and its colonies today.

A knock brought her back to reality. She turned to see the Gundam Pilots there waiting to be asked to sit down. She nodded her head to the five chairs in front of her desk and they sat.

She looked at them. They stood firm and proud. How she admired them. She put the file on her desk and looked at them sternly.

"We got a problem." She confirmed to them.

"The Pryo Organization has been sighted en route to Earth two days ago. Their army is massive and they mean to attack with full force." Lady Une declared.

"How much time do we have until they arrive?" Duo asked while flipping his black cap to the other side.

"A day." She said

"What? A day? You gotta be kidding me." Duo shouted.

"I was just informed myself. We need to be prepare." She said.

And with that they looked at each other and nodded their heads. They knew the Pryo Organization would try and attack Relena once again.

Heero looked outside the window. It was snowing. He suddenly felt alone and scared. He needed to be with Relena. To feel her warm breath on his lips. Her soft touch inflicting his senses to the fullest of his desires.

Trowa looked at Heero and watched him stare out into the city. He knew of Heero's feelings towards Relena and vice versa. But still he loved her and no matter he would be with her protecting her from any harm and if that included Heero so be it.

--------------------------------------------

Relena sat watching the snowfall outside her window. She felt the coldness as she touch the window. She felt cold as well. 

Heero stood behind her and calmly laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Relena?" He said.

"What is it?" she spatted.

He grabbed a chair from across the room and placed in front of her and sat watching her eyes bore into his.

"Relena, it's true that I couldn't stand looking at you, but it was because I love you that I couldn't handle it. I refused to acknowledge your state. It hurt too much to see you like that. I wanted to find those men in order to get a cure and save you." Heero said and he felt tears gathering behind his eyes.

Relena remained silent and never took her eyes off of him.

"Relena I still love you." He confessed.

He neared her face and sweetly kissed her lips. Their warmness filling his body with glory and peacefulness. 

"Heero" he heard her say.

Then he sensed someone watching them and turned his head to look at Trowa standing next to Relena's door.

Their eyes met and the tension in the room built. Relena turned to look at the snow. 

Silence filled the room. Neither moved or said anything but remained looking at each other.

-----------------------------

In another room near by

Wufei stood watching his katana shining in the light. He was waiting for Heero and Trowa who left in order to get Relena. He wasn't the only one waiting. Duo and Quatre sat impatiently across from him.

Suddenly the vidphone came on and a picture of Sally Po appeared.

"Get out now!" She yelled.

"What?" Quatre asked while running towards the vidphone. 

"They fooled us. They're a day early. Get out while you can!" She yelled.

And then the vidphone went dead.

Wufei glared at the vidphone.

__

A day early? He thought.

Then the alarm went off the wall. Wailing for them of the incoming danger. Wufei looked out the window and he could see mobile dolls walking in the snow heading their direction.

"Shit!" Duo said.

And all three bolted out of the room.

------------------------------------

The alarm was unnerving. 

Heero and Trowa turned their attention at Relena, who was still staring out the window.

Heero gently picked her up and received a glare from Trowa. But ignored it when he noticed mobile suits in the distance. Trowa turned around to see what Heero was looking at and noticed them as well.

"Get down" Heero yelled

They fell to the ground just as an explosion rocked the place. They could hear and sense mobile suits surrounding them.

Heero looked up and where the roof once was gone. The sky reflecting upon them.

Then one of the mobile suits' cockpit opened and a man in his early 40's appeared. His hard features showed stress and lack of sleep.

The man quickly pointing a gun at them. 

Heero heard another click of a gun and in the corner of his eye saw another man pointing a gun at Trowa's head. 

"Stand up!" Commanded the man.

Both Heero and Trowa stood up.

Then one of the men grabbed Relena and stood her up. 

There was a cold wind around them. Relena's hair blew around her, covering her face so it wasn't shown. 

"Hello Relena. It's been while." The man holding Relena said.

Heero noticed Relena's body tensed up and he understood that this was the man who had damaged her.

"Bring the other Gundam Pilots." The man said through a comm link.

Suddenly 4 more soldiers came in with 3 dirty and bruised up men.

"Stand over there with your comrades." He said. All five Gundam Pilots stood in front of him and Relena.

"Finally! This is great! See, Relena. They're all here. They're all here for you." He said while his finger gently rubbed Relena's cheek.

"Damn you!" Duo spatted.

A soldier hit Duo behind the knee and Duo fell to the ground. His eyes never leaving the man who held Relena hostage.

"Shut up! You have no right talking to me that way." The man yelled.

"What do you want?" Trowa asked.

'What do I want?" the man said while laughing and his hold on Relena becoming tighter.

"I want you all to suffer!" His eyes filled with hatred and disgust.

"To suffer!"

To be continue

Not a very good chapter but I still got it done. Anyway, the conclusion is next. So be prepare. Hahahahahaha! 


	11. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Peace of Mine 

Part 11

"I want you to suffer. Just like I'm suffering now. I want you to know how it feels to loose what you cherish the most. And that's Relena Peacecraft." The man said while coldly staring at Trowa who had asked him why he did it.

The cold wind was becoming stronger.

"But why?" Duo asked while still on the ground.

"You dare ask me why?! I'll tell you why." He said while shoving his gun at Relena's head making her bleed.

Heero felt his fist clutching tighter. He wanted to kill this man painfully and slowly.

"You Gundam Pilots killed my family." The man screamed.

"What?" Quatre asked.

"The time you escaped from the moon base, you killed my family. My wife and my son!" He yelled. His eyes beaming with the hatred as they widen.

The Gundam Pilots stared back. They had killed his family. 

"I'm sorry." A soft voice whispered.

"What?" The man asked in shocked.

"I'm sorry about your family." The voice said.

And that's when the Gundam Pilots noticed Relena's face. Her hair still tangled, but her eyes stared up at the mobile suit the man had come out from.

"What did you say?" The man asked while turning Relena around in order to see her face.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

The wind began to weaken.

The man lowered his gun and grabbed a hold of Relena. Then slowly it became an embrace. He began to sob in her hair. His tears engulfing Relena's body with sadness and pain.

The Gundam Pilots took this chance and attacked. They managed to break free of the soldiers pointing guns and now they were the ones in control. Quatre ran to the nearest vid phone and began to get help. 

Trowa neared the man carefully. He wanted to take his gun away. And he wanted to take Relena away from the man's arms.

Just when Trowa was about to touch the man's gun it was too late.

The strong wind came back and their skins shivered.

Too late.

------------------------------------

Trowa failed in grabbing the gun. For the man had taken the chance and shot him in the chest. Trowa's blood splattering onto Relena like rain.

He fell.

Trowa looked up and saw Relena kneeling down next to him. She had tears in her soft eyes.

"Relena" He said with blood in his mouth.

"Trowa!" Relena gently whispered.

"I tried to protect you. I tried. I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't say that!" Relena said as her tears fell upon his face. Her tears mixing with his warm dark blood.

"I love you Relena. Remember that. Remember that night. Never forget." He said as his vision blurred. 

"I'll never forget Trowa." She said as her face became even softer.

He was going now. Leaving Relena. Leaving Catherine. Leaving his home. 

But before he left he heard the words that he so wanted to hear.

"Trowa, I love you." He heard Relena whispered in his ear for only him to hear.

He didn't want to leave now.

He felt himself smile and then he left.

-----------------------------------

Heero saw Relena clinged to Trowa lifeless body. Her sobs becoming stronger and stronger. Trowa's blood soaking her body into a crimson color.

He saw the other Gundam Pilots in the corner of his eyes starring at the horrific scene.

Heero didn't hear Relena's last words to Trowa. All he knew was that his friend was dead. Killed by that man.

Heero stood in front of the man now and both pointed their guns at each other's faces.

"I hate you!" The man said.

"Same here!" Heero said.

The man smiled. His grin gleaming with satisfaction.

"I win." The man said. His smile even more wider than before.

The man's gun shifted and he fired.

Then Heero fired.

Quatre yelled.

The wind finally died down.

And then everything changed.

--------------------------------------------

Six years later

The figure in white stood in front of a room fulled of people dressed in white as well.

"And so, I Vice Foreign Minister, will promise you peace on Earth and its Colonies. Together it can be done." The figure smiled and watched the room's reaction.

There was none.

"Thank you." The figure said and walked away.

------------------------------

In another room. Three men stood there looking through a glass mirror wall. They watched the figure who had just given the speech about peace with interest.

"How long has it been?" One of them asked.

"Six years now." Another answered.

"Terrible. Such a waste." The other said.

"What's the patient's name again?" One asked.

"Lets see." The other said while looking through the patient's files.

"Ah yes. The patient's name is unknown, but he was known as Heero Yuy." He continued.

"Heero Yuy. And a Gundam Pilot as well." He finished.

"Who would have thought that the deaths of Relena Peacecraft and the Gundam Pilot known as Trowa Barton would have caused Heero Yuy to believe he is Relena Peacecraft." One said.

"The one name Quatre R. Winner said that the former Vice Foreign Minister's death really effected him. The patient was apparently in love with her." He stated.

"Have the other three visited him?" One asked.

"The Gundam Pilots?" 

"Yes"

"Chang Wufei was here two weeks ago. Quatre R. Winner came yesterday. And Duo Maxwell is said to come today." 

"Very good. At least his friends still care. It would be sad if he was all alone." He concluded while watching Heero Yuy standing in front of the other patients again.

"In his own way he has found peace within himself." The doctor repeated.

Heero stood watching the room full of people. He cleared his throat. 

And Relena Peacecraft gave her speech about peace once again.

The End

I told you not to expect a happy ending. But alas, it's over. Well, thanks again for reading and for all the reviews. Thank you.


End file.
